


Shattered Glass

by NoVa_Wilson97



Category: One Direction (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Betrayal, Cybernetics, Evil Corporations, Guns, Other, Shooting Guns, Time Travel, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26479330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoVa_Wilson97/pseuds/NoVa_Wilson97
Summary: Just a peak into the multiverse





	1. Chapter 1

The world isn't the same. In the future time travel is achieved and it's used in all the wrong ways now everyone and everything has been broken. The world is ruled by a malicious group of tyrants. The only people who can save the world hate each other. With the fate of the world in their hands can they come together as a team and save everyone before time runs out?


	2. Three Months Earlier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to your new life

I was born in the year 2284 I'm 21 and all I know is war. I've made friends and lost those same friends. But I have met a few people I'd fight to my last breath for. A Korean kid J-hope and an Irishman Niall. We fought together for a year but lost contact until right now facing down the cold steel death machines made to destroy humanity. I look to my left and see J-hope with his squad BTS and my right i see the Irishman and those crazy British boys. This is the day I'd lay down my life trying to save them. It was the same as always we fight until there's nothing left. But this time it was different Niall and J-Hope charged in like two mad men. I don't think they noticed the huge tank looking robot destroyer. As i started to run and catch up it happened... Boom!! Just a wave of pain. And then darkness lots of darkness...


	3. Shattered Glass Technology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the boys have to deal with now

Cybernetic limbs: Neuro connection sensitive to Emps and conservative camera flashes if disconnected a short 60 second reboot is required for all systems.

Nanotechnology: Housed in a traditional watch billions of nano bots with many different capabilities rest when activated they can form an armor around the host body to protect and enhance the users natural strength and agility.

NoVa: Cybernetic limbs are left leg and left arm. The left arm will have claws similar to Wolverine as well as throwing stars and an embedded blade that can be removed. When the blade is removed the left arm well function as a stun weapon. The left leg will have a laser guided plasma pistol in the upper compartment. It will also have a small jet in the heal of the foot.

J-Hope: Cybernetic limbs are left hand, left leg at the shin, right forearm, and the right foot/ankle. Both hands will be able to conduct and fire electrical blasts. The right forearm will have the ability to turn into a small plasma cannon. Both feet will have small jets in the heal.

Niall: Cybernetic limbs are left arm and right leg at the knee. The left arm will be able to fire concussive and energy blasts. The left arm will also be able to transform into a plasma pistol. The right leg will have the ability to drop smoke bombs to provide cover and will have a small jet in the heal.

All three will be equipped with watches housing nanotechnology to protect the human parts they have.


	4. Awaken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the boys are awake

"Can you hear me? Are you awake?" Namjoon asked the three men in the makeshift operating room. He grabbed a small recording device. "Day 65 of the testing I don't think the neuro connection is working so far none of them have responded to the cybernetics. I'll try to wake them once more." Namjoon ended his recording and left the room briefly. As the door closed one of the men sat up. "Fucking hospital!! I hate hospitals!" I yelled as I try to get up. Namjoon rushed back in the room. "Woah hey NoVa clam down. Listen you were in an explosion J-Hope and Niall were too." "Ok so what I've been blown up before what the fuck is different now Namjoon?" I look down at my arm and leg. "NoVa don't freak out on me i did what i had to do to save your life" Namjoon said as he slowly stepped back. "What the fuck do you mean?!! Where the fuck is J-Hope?? And Niall?" I yell at him. Namjoon pulls a curtain back. "They're right here. Let's just talk for a minute. Do you remember anything about what happened to you?" I felt the metal underneath the bed bend as i tried to remember even the smallest detail. "I have a question." I look at my arm and leg. "Namjoon what the fuck happened to my body? I'm a god damn robot!" I slam my hand down breaking the bed frame causing me to fall. Namjoon rushes over and offer to help me up. "Come on man take my hand." I slap his hand away and slowly get up. "I think you've helped enough. Why aren't they awake?" I slowly move my cybernetic arm up and down. Namjoon walks over to J-Hope. "They aren't awake because the cybernetics neuro connection isn't completely linked to their brains. Niall should be awake soon and J-Hope will be soon after." I look at Niall and J-Hope laying in the beds. "So what's up with me now? Can I do some crazy shit or no? I close my hand and three claws come out. "Ahh! What the fuck is that?" Namjoon laughs "those are claws man I thought you would like them. You know now you can chop those robot assholes up." I open my hand and the claws retract. "Anything else I should know before I cut my dick trying to take a piss?" I open and close my hand a few more times just to get used to the claws. "Potatoes!!" Niall yelled as he rolled off the bed. "Where the fook am I? Fook that where's the food?" I walk over to Niall and reach down to help him up. "You Irish bastard get up." I laugh as Niall stands up. "You always ask about food no matter what the situation is." I turn and look at Namjoon as Niall realizes something is different. "Witch one of you fookers is gonna tell my leg? And my fooking arm?!" I point at Namjoon. "He did it!! Look at me man my whole leg and arm is gone! But I do have these." I close my hand and my claws come out. "Well what the fook can I do?" Niall holds up his left hand and nothing happens. "Hahaha performance issues! Don't worry man it happens to everyone." I laugh as Niall just looks at me. Namjoon walks over from checking on J-Hope. "Niall hold your arm straight and concentrate on the wall over there." Niall straightens his arm and breathes in slowly. his hand then fires a big energy blast into the wall. "What the fook was that? Did I just blow a hole in the wall with my fooking hand?" Niall look at the smoldering hole in the wall and then his hand. "Yeah it's awesome right? You can also fire a concussive blast to stun enemies as well. And your hand can turn into a gun!" Namjoon walks over to us and then looks at me. "NoVa I forgot to tell you but tap your left leg twice." I tap my leg twice and it opens up revealing a plasma pistol. "Ok that's pretty fucking cool! What else can I do?" I pull the plasma pistol out and look at it checking every little detail. I notice a small clear glass panel. "Namjoon what's this thing do? Some kind of scanner or something?" I push down on the glass panel with my cybernetic hand and a display pops up that only I can see. "Oh! What the hell is this? How many functions does this damn gun have Joon?" I look through a few different functions before pointing it at the closed off part of the room. "Ahhhhhh!" A loud thud is heard and Namjoon rushes to the door. " W-what happened to my feet?!?! I'm never gonna dance again!!" J-Hope stares at his new cybernetics in shock. A tear goes down his cheek as he thinks about not being able to dance anymore. "Kid dancing isn't the thing you should be worrying about." I start walking over to J-Hope stumbling a little not used to my new leg. "Our good doctor Namjoon here gave us some upgrades. I'm sure after awhile you'll be dancing threw a sea of robot skulls." J-Hope looks at me smiling a little bit. As I get closer to him I reach out hugging him. "Oh man it's great to see you NoVa! Where are we? Looks like a creepy hospital." I pull away from the hug still not comfortable with my new 'upgrades'. "So my friend what shall we do now? I mean I can't imagine the war is over right? So where's the next fight I'm ready to take these new parts out for a test drive!"


End file.
